


The Lighthouse

by JustAReader23346798



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: HP Lovecraft, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Gore, My first horror so probably not that good but I’m doing my best, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Selkies, Siren, Wendigo, cursing tw, kinda not really an actual wendigo, minor sexual theme warning, none of the characters are straight except any and all bad guys, will update tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAReader23346798/pseuds/JustAReader23346798
Summary: There’s a few things you need to know about the light house:If there’s anything weird within a 100 mile radius, you will see itAlways keep your wards upNever go into the woods surrounding it at nightI’ve been working at the light house for almost 4 years now, so I thought I might as well share a 1 or 2 stories.





	1. Chapter 1

A lighthouse. A beacon of hope at shore that sailors rely on for savior when lost at sea.  
A beacon of light that not only creatures like humans and unfortunately a whole lot of pesky bugs, but creatures of the dark. From sirens to Naiads, hell, maybe even a leviathan, if they reside or come within 100 miles of the light house, you’ll be seeing them.  
I’ve worked at this lighthouse for almost 4 years now, so I’ve had my fair share of run-ins with these creatures.  
The first really note worthy thing that happened was about 3 weeks into my first month on the job. I was relaxing in front of the light house behind a make shift fire pit roasting marshmallows with my backpack and a cooler filled with ice and root beer on either side of me.  
Fireflies were flying around everywhere that the fire light didn’t touch and a full moon was put, illuminating the tips of the trees of the forest that surrounded myself and the light house.  
I had pulled out a small, battery run radio and was about to flip it to my favorite station I heard a voice cry out.  
“Help me, please help me!”  
It was a woman’s voice. Still naive about the true nature of this light house I grabbed my flashlight and stood up, dropping my almost perfectly roasted marshmallow on the ground.  
“Hello?” I called out. “Miss?”  
“Help me! Please!”  
She sounded more desperate this time.  
I could tell her voice was coming from behind the light house so I started walking around to the back.  
“Miss?” I called out again. “Miss can you tell me what happened?”  
“Please help me!” She called out again.  
Her voice seemed to be getting more desperate and hysterical with every line.  
When I got to the back of the light house all I saw was the small cliff of the shore line, at the bottom of which was a beach.  
“Miss? Miss I’m going to need you to tell me where you are.” I called out as I walked closer to the ledge.  
“Help me!” She called out again.  
“Miss, I can’t help you if I don’t know where you are.” I called out again as I crouched down on the ledge, leaning over so I could shine my flash light down to see if maybe she was down there.  
And sure enough, she was.  
On the beach there was a woman who seemed to be trying to crawl out of the water and onto land.  
I couldn’t make out any details from where I was, so I decided to start climbing down to her.  
“Miss, I see you. Please stay where you are and don’t move! I’ll be down in a moment!” I called down to her.  
She didn’t reply.  
When I finally managed to get down to the beach without slipping on a rock and falling onto my ass, I rushed over to the woman.  
“Miss, are you ok? Can you tell me what happened?”  
I got on my knees next to her in the sand.  
Now that I was close to her I could make out her details.  
She had long, wet hair that seemed to go every which way but oddly enough wasn’t tangled.  
She wasn’t wearing a shirt or a bra which startled me more than you could ever comprehend.  
She had pale skin that seemed to cling to her bones and I could practically count her ribs.  
She was still engulfed in water from the waist down, and her arms, though a little dirtied with sand and dirt, were unharmed.  
In fact, what wasn’t engulfed in water seemed to be entirely unharmed.  
This raised a few red flags to me, but I decided to brush them off. I mean, there was still a presumably naked woman half covered by the water on the beach, so it wasn’t like there wasn’t something wrong.  
“Miss?” I asked.  
I put my flash light on a rock nearby and put my hand on her shoulders gently, intending to help her sit up.  
“Miss, are you alright?”  
The woman got up onto her elbows and looked at me.  
She had stunning, gorgeous blue eyes and a perfectly shaped nose with gently tinted pink lips.  
Her face also looked completely unharmed.  
She looked at me with bed eyes and opened her mouth.  
“Sir? Are you here to save me?” She said in a soft, enchanting voice.  
“Miss, are you alright? You seem unharmed, what happened?” I asked.  
She reached up and put her arms on my shoulders. Thinking she was trying to pull herself out of the water, I put my hands on the sides of her stomach to help pull her in case her legs might be broken.  
She smiled seductively when I did though, launching herself onto my person and rapping her arms around my shoulders, putting her head on my shoulder.  
I yelped in surprise and just barely caught myself on my hands behind me.  
“Miss? What are you do-“ I asked, but I was interrupted by the breathing in my ear and my staring at her legs.  
They weren’t legs at all. They were a tail.  
A long, black tail that seemed coated in slime. It slithered out of the water, but never seemed to end.  
“My hero.” She whispered into my ear as I watched mesmerized at her seemingly endless bottom half.  
“Come to save me.” She breathed into my ear.  
“M-Miss?” I stuttered.  
“Please, mister, let me show you my appreciation for your heroism through the gift of my song.”  
She began singing.  
My head went foggy and it became harder and harder to control my own body with every note she hit.  
My arms shaked until they collapsed onto my elbows.  
‘Miss?!’ I screamed in my own mind, but no matter how hard I willed it, I couldn’t say it.  
I felt her tail begin to wrap around my person. The slime seeping through my clothes and into my skin.  
My body relaxed even more than it already had, and my mind started thinking on its own.  
‘Maybe this isn’t so bad....’  
‘Maybe I should go with her....’  
‘Is life worth living if she’s not in it?’  
These thoughts startled me but I couldn’t shake them off. I didn’t know this woman! And she obviously isn’t even human! She had the tail of an eel!  
But no matter how much I screamed at my own thoughts, whatever fog this women’s slime had inflicted upon me was more powerful and slowly completely consumed my thoughts.  
Slowly the tail started to drag myself and the woman back into the ocean.  
‘It’s better this way. To be with her forever.’ The fog in my mind soothes me.  
“Ω, φτωχός, αφελής ήρωας, θα είσαι εμένα για πάντα στο βάθος της θάλασσας. Συμμετάσχετε στο σωρό μου από τους ήρωες που θέλετε, αγαπητός μου αφελής σωτήρας, θα σας γιορτάσω.”  
She sung into my ear, in a language I couldn’t understand.  
Suddenly, as the tips of my boots hit the water, the woman dug her teeth into my shoulder.  
Finally the fog dissipated as I let out a shriek of pain.  
I worked my arm out of her tail and swung for my belt, grabbing the hunting knife out of it holder.  
The woman ripped away from my shoulder, taking a chunk of it with her which made me scream again.  
She looked at me, the flashlight light illuminating her face.  
It had changed completely, paralyzing me in a state of horrified shock. There was blood running down her lips and onto her chin, dripping and staining my clothes.  
Her eyes were now a deep red with black slits gleaming at me with a predatory gaze.  
Her face almost seemed to have caved in, every bone in her face was clearly defined to an unhealthy degree and most her hair had fallen away.  
Her skin was now tinted with a deep green, scales lining it as she smiled at me, showing off rows of razor sharp teeth.  
“Delicious,” She said sweetly, running her hand down my face. “So very delectable. I knew making the journey all the way here would be so well worth it.”  
She opened her mouth wider than humanly possible and launched back to the profusely bleeding shoulder.  
I screamed again, the shock wearing off and I launched my knife into her tail.  
She screeched. Such a horrifying sound that I still hear in my nightmares to this day.  
She unwrapped her tail from around me and instead opted to grab my legs, claws easily ripping through my pants and digging into the skin. I could’ve sworn I felt her claws scraping my bone.  
I yelled in pain and panic as she began hastily dragging me into the ocean with her.  
I launched the knife through her skinny arm but she didn’t even flinch, only laughing at my desperateness.  
“Don’t worry, dear hero.” She said as she pulled up to face, digging her claws in deeper to do so making me scream.  
Our noses were touching, we were close enough to fucking kiss should she had wanted to.  
I felt the water hit my knees.  
“I’ll take special care of your bones~” She whispered teasingly.  
I grabbed the top of her head and swung my knife up, digging it into her skull.  
She stopped moving.  
She looked up at me, blood beginning to drip from every opening on her head, including her eyes and ears.  
She opened her mouth, gurgling on blood yet I could still clearly hear her say, “That wasn’t very heroic of you.”  
She fell limp on top of me.  
I threw her off of me and ran to the light house, leaving the flashlight behind and the knife still in her head.  
I ran to the top level, where the big light that spun around was, and bunked down there for the rest of the night.  
The next morning, when I came to check on her corpse, she was gone.  
Only the flashlight remained, but I could still see the blood everywhere. It washed into the sea, the waves taking it away as if cleaning up after itself.

That was almost 3 years ago. I’ve had a lot of weirder and considerably more deadly and or just plain dangerous experiences since then but that was the first thing that was really noteworthy that happened.  
Before that nothing really eventful happened that couldn’t be chalked up to normal sea creatures being weird.  
I’ve actually gotta go now.  
The suns going down and I have to refresh the wards I put all over the tower.  
Stay safe everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

A lighthouse. A beacon of hope for sailors lost at sea. And, for some reason or another, a magnet for whatever the hell lies in the darkness. And a shit tone of bugs. Who knew one person would need so much bug spray?  
So a few of you seemed to like my story so I decided why not post another? Not like I’ve got anything better to do between putting saving my own skin and watching the lighthouse.  
In between the posting of this story and the uploading of the last one, my boss sent someone down to check on me.   
They do this about every weekend, send someone to come check on me and basically make sure I’m still alive. It’s usually a different person each time, but these last few times we’ve had a repeat offender.  
Her name’s Olivia and she’s got this fairly thick British accent which is really weird to me because as far as I know, she’s not British.  
She’s got a big I-Could-Care-Less attitude about her and is always donned in a pink bathrobe on top of her cop uniform.   
Oh yeah, and she’s a cop. My boss sends cops in to check on me.   
I mean, I don’t blame them.   
Whoever comes to check on me has to go through the forest which in it of itself is considerably dangerous and honestly, day or night, you never know what you’re going to find out here at the lighthouse. So I guess if I were them, I’d send a cop too.  
Guns and all.  
Anyway, the day Olivia came to check on me was a pretty slow day.   
It was a Sunday seen any goat men or, g-d forbid, a moose come out of the forest and the really dangerous water and forest monsters only really ever came out at night.   
I was sitting in my lawn chair behind the empty fire pit, the one from the last story, when I heard a car drive up from the dirt road.   
I put my book down watch as Olivia, dawning her signature bath robe and smelling like she’d used 100 bath bombs all at once, step out of the car.   
“Hey.” she said nonchalantly.   
“What’s up?” I asked as I got up and walked over to her.   
“Just doing the weekend round.” She smiled, showing off her silver tooth at the front of her mouth.   
She turned away from me and went to the passenger seat door and opened it up, pulling out a CVS bag.   
“Here ya go.” she said as she handed it to me.  
“Thanks.” I grabbed the bag from her.  
I opened it up and looked inside.  
Same as usual.   
A bunch of food supplied, mostly microwave dinners but if I was lucky maybe I’d get a lunchable, a big bottle of Advil, some batteries and a few other things.   
“And,” Olivia said, waving a hand in front of my face.   
She pulled out a large tub of ice cream. The kind your mom brought to your birthday party in the 1980s that were located at the very end of the freezer section of the store and was contained in a plastic see-through container with a handle on the top. It had a label around it that was blue with multicolored birthday confetti on it and “Happy Birthday!” written on it in the classical, bubbly birthday font.  
“Oh, damn.” I said in surprise. I put my arm through the CVS bag’s handle and grabbed the ice cream from her.  
It was birthday cake flavored.   
“Thanks!” I said a bit awestruck, looking up at her.   
She smiled a big toothy grin. “No problem, my main man! Made a little extra this week after I busted a HUGE meth mine back at town, so I thought I’d grab Mr. Lighthouse man a treat keeping the monsters away.” She said the last part with a joking tone as she waved her hands.   
I scoffed and said, “How many times have you driven through this forest? You can’t tell me you haven’t seen at least a jackelope!”   
She laughed and went back to the driver side door.   
“First of all, Miles, the jackelope is a myth created by taxidermists.”   
She opened the car door and got in.  
“Second of all, I’d get that ice cream in a freezer. The ride out here is long enough for at least the top half to have turned to delicious, delicious, creamy juice by now.”   
I looked at the tub of ice cream and, low and behold, she was right.   
“Lastly,”  
she got into the car and shut the door, rolling down the window.  
“I’ll give you 5 seconds to grab some paper and make a list of supplies you need next weekend.”

She left after that. 

Anyway, I don’t think you came here to read about my interactions with me between my…. Yeah, I’ll call her my friend.  
My only friend, really, as pathetic as that sounds.   
The lighthouse that I not only work at but live in is not only exclusively accessible through a fairly dangerous road through a very dangerous forest, but the drive to find the road itself is almost an hour and a half away from town.   
And then the road itself is an hour.  
There isn’t exactly a lot of people who are willing to take such a long journey just to see a bland nobody like me, Mr. Lighthouse Man, Miles.   
And the WiFi all the way out here barely let’s me contact my boss, let alone any friends.   
Honestly if it weren’t for my boss sending someone out every weekend I think I’d go insane out of starvation for human contact. 

Ok, ok, I’ll stop rambling. 

I’ll tell you about my latest experience, it’s actually the reason why I started putting up wards.

So I mentioned the forest, right?  
It surrounds the lighthouse and stops just before the edge of the cliff that walls the ocean and the beach, almost as if it fears it.  
Well there’s monsters and creatures in there.  
They range from jackelopes and wendigos.  
Guess which one tried to get inside the light house the other night?  
Now, before anyone says anything, I call it wendigo because it looked like the wendigos from Until Dawn but I’m sure it wasn’t actually a wendigo. I mean I know that the wendigos from the game and the wendigo from actual Native American folklore are very different in appearance, so I’m sure it wasn’t actually a wendigo.   
I have no idea what it actually was, and honestly it’s not my job to find out and I’m not to keen to anway. If anyone has a better idea of what it was or maybe even wanna give it a name yourself, feel free to comment.

So, same beginning as last time.   
Sitting on my lawn chair behind the fire pit, this time roasting turkey sausages. I had a plate of sliced bread next to me on top of the cooler and my backpack to the other side.   
I had some other delivery guy the boss hired drop off a bigger knife after the whole, what I’ve concluded was a siren, incident during my first month, and I haven’t lost it yet so I was armed.   
I smiled and sighed.   
The night was almost over, fireflies were around and nothing odd had happened yet.   
There were, of course, the occasional voices from the ocean but at this point I know better than to follow voices into the water at night.   
A heard a branch break from the side and looked over.   
There was a pair of gleaming eyes in the forest, staring right at me. They were about 10 feet above the ground, so I could tell that whatever this was, it wasn’t human.   
I took a sausage off my skewer and stuck it between to slices of bread, taking a bight and staring unaffected at the eyes.  
This wasn’t the first time this had happened.   
“What is your name?” a voice called from the forest.   
I took another bight and swallowed before saying, “My name’s big dick.”  
A pale, bony hand stepped out of the forest.   
Now that was a first. I’d never seen anything from the forest actually step out of it before.   
It was balanced on the wrist and had long claws that went a bit about half way to the elbow.   
The other hand stepped out and the thing pulled itself forward.   
It’s entire body was bony and white, the sin clung to the bone and there were scars all over it. It’s legs looked too long for the rest of it’s body and looked disgustingly similar to human legs. The were bent and dragging at the knees.  
“How are you walking like that?” I asked.  
The thing twisted its head upside down and opened its oddly small mouth, revealing tiny, chipped teeth that resembled shark teeth.   
“Help me!” It screeched, this time in a different voice that before.  
I got up, still chowing down on the turkey sausage sandwich and walked to the lighthouse door.   
“I am NOT dealing with whatever the hell you are tonight!” I called out to it as I closed the door.  
When I got inside I swiftly threw whatever I could in front of the door to barricade it.   
‘Smart decision,’ I thought to myself.  
The thing rammed into the door, slamming against it and screeching in a thousand different voices.   
I swallowed the last bight of my sandwich and ran up the stairs to the top of the lighthouse.   
I slammed the door behind me and locked and barricaded it.  
“Hell of a thing, aren’t you?” I asked it. I stayed quite for a moment and noticed something.  
There wasn’t anymore banging.   
“Gone already?” I laughed, walking out to the balcony that circled the lighthouse to check on it.   
I walked to the railing, leaned down and gasped.  
The thing was climbing up the wall of the lighthouse.   
Well, more like dragging I suppose. It’s arms were limp at its side and its face was on the wall while its legs were digging into the wall and pushing itself up slowly.  
“What the hell are you?” I breathed to myself.  
It looked up at me, the skin of its face scraped and bleeding, leaving a blood trail on the wall.   
“Oh G-d, what is that?” it yelled at me as a disgusting, tiny little crooked smile found its way onto its face. It braced it’s legs and jumped into the air.  
“Oh shit!” I yelled, jumping back and landing on my ass.  
The thing landed on the railing, denting it only a little bit.  
“What the fuck?!” I screamed and I scrambled to my feet and ran to the door back inside the lighthouse.  
“What the fuck?” It taunted me in my own voice.   
I got inside and slammed the door behind me, locking it.  
The entire top of the lighthouse was surrounded by glass and I could see it watching me.   
I ran for a chair and dragged it to the door to block it.  
“I- am- hu- ngry...” it said in 4 different voices.   
I shoved the chair under the door handle.  
“Stay the fuck out there!” I yelled at it with a shaky voice, pointing at it sternly.   
“Stay the fuck out there!” It screamed at me with my voice. It dragged itself as close to the glass as it could.   
It slammed it’s face on the glass and raised it’s legs  
“Oh fuck!” I screamed and ran to the door I had boarded up, throwing everything out of the way and fumbling for the key.   
I stuck the key in the lock and looked over to the monster as I turned it.  
It had dragged itself up the glass to the side. I couldn’t see its face from all the blood but something told me that tiny mouth was smiling.   
I threw the door open and ran in, not bothering to close it behind me.   
I ran down the spiral stair case to the basement, where I stayed. I heard glass shatter behind me and I knew that thing had gotten inside. 

Looking back on it, I’m earnestly surprised. Nothing had ever gotten into the lighthouse, unless I let it of course. For a while there I’d thought that maybe, just maybe, they couldn’t get inside the lighthouse without my permission.  
Obviously, though, I had been wrong. 

I heard the thing stomping around upstairs, how when it’s legs are like that was lost on me and honestly I’m not exactly pressed to find out.   
I got to the ground floor of the lighthouse and ran behind the stairs, there lied the cellar door to the basement, where I lived. I got on my knees and fumbled with my keys, grabbing the smallest one and jamming it into the lock. I turned it and threw open the door.   
The thing’s stomping was coming closer and closer and I could hear it directly over my head as I started climbing down the latter into the basement.   
I shut the cellar door and just as I did I could see its arms jolt out from the side of the stairs. I locked it and climbed down.  
The thing slammed against the door over and over and over again for what I could only assume was hours.   
When I’d gotten down onto the ground and off of the ladder I went for to get my rifle out from under the bed. Oddly enough I hadn’t had to use it before (though I probably would have had it been with me a few other times) but I’m sure that had that thing gotten into to basement that night, whether or not it would have done anything doesn’t matter cause I would’ve shot the shit out of it.  
But, fortunately for me, it didn’t.   
There’s a small window in the basement that gives you and excellent view of the ocean and by the time the sun had began to rise, it was gone.   
I stayed down there till the sun was all the way up and I was 100% sure that I would be safe, well safe as I could be, outside.  
When I went outside, with my gun in hand, my little hang out spot had been wrecked.   
My lawn chair seemed to have been thrown at the door and my cooler had been destroyed, root beer and ice was thrown about into the grass everywhere soaking the grass. My backpack had several tears in it and had been thrown at the lighthouse wall. 

That happened a week before I posted my first story.   
I put up the wards pretty soon afterwords. As I said before, it reminded me of a wendigo so I thought I’d put up wards that I found online to try and keep it away.  
I’m not Native American and I’ve read somewhere that unless you’re Native American they don’t work if you try to make them so they probably don’t work but hey, worth a shot I guess? Then again it probably wasn’t even a wendigo.  
It hasn’t returned since so either it worked or I’ve gotten lucky.   
Honestly, I don’t care which it is so long as it stays away. 

I had to patch up the spot where the thing had shattered the glass to break into the lighthouse with cardboard and a whole lot of duck tape. On both sides.   
As absurdly difficult as it was to patch up the outside of it when it was ung-dly sunny and fairly windy, I still got it done somehow.

I have no idea what that thing was or what it wanted. And honestly, a part of me hopes to never find out. That’s the part of me that’s the reason I’m still alive so I’ve chosen to listen to that part. Like I said before, if you have any idea what that thing actually was, feel free to tell me. Till then, I think I’ll just keep referring to it as ‘the-thing-that-kinda-looked-like-a-wendigo-but-probably-wasn’t-actually-a-wendigo’

Welp, sun’s going down. Which means I need to buck down and prepare for another night.   
Stay safe everyone!   
Remember to keep your wards up, and no matter what, never go into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for the kudo, I really appreciate it! It's what motivated me to write this next chapter, haha...  
> Anyway, I hope no one's mad that I used the wendigo folklore, or more specifically from Until Dawn, as the inspiration for this chapters monster! I really like Until Dawn and their wendigo monster from the game still scares me so I thought I'd do a monster inspired by that one!   
> Anyway, I did an ocean monster last chapter so I decided to do a forest monster for this one!   
> Hope you enjoyed, please comment and leave a kudo!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Author


	3. Chapter 3

A lighthouse. A beacon of safety for sailors lost at sea. A tell tale sign for oncoming death to bugs and yet they still insist on slamming full force into the pretty light. And, for some reason or another, a hot spot for some real weird things.

Have you guys ever heard of these things called the Selkie? They’re basically seals that can shape-shift in humans sometimes. Like everything else in this part of the ocean, they seem attracted to the lighthouse.  
Now, they’re not bad by any means. Mostly they’re just these weird, sentient seals who show up every spring and just kinda hang out.  
There’s this one guy who comes like every spring to hit on and try to propose to one of the woman Selkies and it is the oddest thing you will ever see in your life. Especially if you’ve got no idea what the situation is, so just imagine casually walking along the beach and you see this shirtless guy in nothing but swim trunks laying on his side behind a seal trying to hit on it. And the seal is just sitting there being… a seal.

Anyway, it’s early spring right now, which isn’t when they usually show but, guess what?  
Their pod seemed significantly smaller this time, which was kinda odd to me. I don’t usually talk to them that much when they come around, maybe catch up and share a sandwich with one, which looks only a little less if not just as weird as a guy hitting on one. 

So I decided to go check in with them, see what happened to everyone and as I came closer to their sun bathing session I noticed some… new features on them.  
They were all covered in scars. Some were fresh and puffy and pink and a few seemed to be a few weeks old.  
“What the hell happened to you guys?” I asked.  
They turned to me, one rolling onto it’s stomach and off a rock to bounce over to me.  
“What’s up Miles?” he greeted.  
He spoke in a heavy Scottish accent that was close to undecipherable to people who weren’t Scottish and if you really look close at his chin, you could swear you saw some ginger hairs subtly poking out.  
“Hey Fin,” I greeted before repeating my question.  
“What happened to you guys? Your covered in cuts and scars and over half of you are missing.”  
Fin looked down, looking as contemplative as a seal could.  
“We had a little… run in a Deep One while hunting for fish.”  
“Deep Ones?”  
“Have you ever read Lovecraft?” he asked.  
I shook my head. I was never really interested in the Lovecraftian Horror genre, or just horror in general. Never really caught my fancy.  
“Well they’re basically these human-fish hybrid monsters. They usually hang out at the bottom of the sea so I have no idea what they were doing so close to the surface.”  
“Huh, weird. Did they uh… ‘get’ half of you guys?”  
Fin brought up his little seal fin and shook his head. “No, no, don’t worry, man. They may be lovecraftian horrors but in real life they are dumb as seaweed! Need their precious g-ds to tell them what and how to do anything. Sometimes it’s a wonder to me that they never forget how to breath under water!”  
He laughed at his own joke.  
“But anyway, yeah no. We all made it out alive, just got, REAL fucked up in the process. They may be dumb but DAMN are they strong as a white! We had to separate to all get away. We were already on the way to the lighthouse when we were attacked, so we decided to just regroup here then head on back on our way.”  
“Oh.” I sighed. I don’t know why but I felt kinda relieved.  
I’m not exactly friends with any of these guys. I’d never seen any of them in human form, “Not the time.”, they’d always say, and we never had extended periods of interaction, but I knew all of them by name and I guess I had come to look forwards to their yearly visits.  
It’s not like I get any company outside of hideous monsters who are always trying to kill me or drag me into the ocean so it’s kinda nice to have visitors that you can consistently look forward too.  
Though, of course, now that Olivia was consistently coming around every weekend, so I guess the only visitors I have to look forwards to aren’t Selkies anymore.  
Guess I’m not quite as pathetic as I used to be.

“So, you guys are gonna be here for a bit longer than usual, then?” I asked, breaking myself away from my own head.  
“Yeah.” Fin said.  
He turned around and started bouncing back towards his sunbathing rock.  
“We’re either staying until the others show up, or leaving at our normal time.” he said. “We’re not leaving without them.”

They’ve been here for almost a week now.  
That’s not anything unusual. They usually stay here for a little under the first month of spring. Of course, they showed up early this time but still, its not unusual.  
But here’s the thing: A few of them have gone missing. 

When they came there was 5 of them, about half of their pod.  
Now there’s 3.  
Fin and 2 others are still here, but the hunters of the group went missing 3 days ago. 

Fin is beyond concerned.  
“Do you think they’re doing alright, man?” He asked me on Friday.  
Were sitting together late afternoon roasting some salmon (I had some raw salmon tucked away somewhere that I didn’t know about. Honestly it’s weird how much stray food can be found in the corners of the basement)  
“Yeah, I’m sure they’re fine.” I reassured him. “How many times have you guys been in these waters? Since before I worked here right? I’m sure there fine.”  
“I don’t know, man.” he replied.  
He raised his skewer, which he was holding in his seal hand and raised it too his lips.  
“What if the Deep Ones are around here, too? What if they got them?”  
I paused for a moment.  
If Deep Ones, or whatever the hell those things are, are real, then they’re definitely somewhere within 100 miles of here.  
Which meant it was possible that they got the Selkies while they were hunting.  
Which meant that I’D probably be dealing with them soon enough.  
“I don’t know.” I replied honestly.  
I took my piece of salmon and handed it too Fin. He took it and ate his while looking at me with anxious and sorrowful eyes.  
“I don’t know...” I got up and walked back into the lighthouse.

It’s currently Saturday, 1 AM. I agreed to let the Selkies sleep in the basement while they stay. They’re constantly terrified and paranoid. Scared shitless to go into the water and Fin is either constantly silent or only ever talking about how everyone should be here by now.  
I sleep on the 2nd top floor just under the lantern room.  
I just got done doing what little research I could into the ‘Deep Ones’ with the shitty WiFi we’ve got here. I could barely even read the fucking Wikipedia article, but from what I can tell they’re basically exactly what Fin told me.  
Half human half fish hybrid.  
I hope I never see one here because the pictures that loaded and I saw were either disgusting or just… unsettling…  
I’m gonna try and get Olivia to bring me a copy ‘The Shadow Over Innsmouth’ by Lovecraft. From what I read it’s the first instance of these things.  
It’s a novella so I’m not expecting a book but I’ll except a few fucking pieces of paper in a folder. 

I’ve known the Selkies since I first started working here. They’re usually care free and spend the majority of their time here having fun sunbathing, eating fish and pranking the weird flirty guy. So if something has them scared, and it has to do with these things, then I wanna know about them. 

Mr. Lighthouse man Miles, signing off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little experiment thing I wanted to try!  
> I really enjoy creepypastas like Tales from the Gas Station so I thought I should give writing one myself a try!  
> I’m not very good at writing, but I hope you like it!  
> I’m not sure if I’m gonna add anymore chapters. Lemme know if you liked it, maybe I will if enough people say they enjoyed it!  
> \- Author
> 
> Translation Notes:  
> Ω, φτωχός, αφελής ήρωας, θα είσαι εμένα για πάντα στο βάθος της θάλασσας. Συμμετάσχετε στο σωρό μου από τους ήρωες που θέλετε, αγαπητός μου αφελής σωτήρας, θα σας γιορτάσω-  
> Oh, poor, naive hero, you will be me forever in the depths of the sea. Join my pile of the heroes you want, my beloved naive savior, I will celebrate you


End file.
